


Get Your Hands Off My Ship

by The_Strategist (The_Optimist)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, F/M, I need some humour okay?, M/M, a lot of lols, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Strategist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if, (and this 'if' will create a sh*t load of alternate universes) in Spock Prime's original universe, the USS Enterprise comes through with an older Jim and older crew in tow. They have travelled from the past in search of Spock, and have now entered this universe. Spock Prime is happy, Jim is confused, and Dr McCoy looses his sh*t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Hands Off My Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceruleansmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleansmile/gifts).



“Captain, there are strange energy readings showing in the immediate surroundings.” Spock reported, turning to look at his Captain.

“Do you know what is causing them?” Jim turned to look at Spock.

“Negative sir.” Chekov looked at his own monitor in an attempt to figure out what was going on.

"These are similar readings to those of the Narada Incident Captain.” (Why no ‘v’s? Come on…) Spock held back a shiver at the name, and at the implications of having another similar incident. Jim frowned.

“Captain Kirk to Ambassador Spock.” Jim said into the comm. as he waited for Spock Prime’s reply.

“Yes, Jim?” Came the older Vulcan’s voice over the speakers.

“Can you head up to the bridge please. We have an… interesting situation.” They had picked up the ambassador a few days ago after he requested time to speak with both Jim and Spock. Jim had a feeling it was because he was home sick.

“Affirmative. I will be with you shortly.” Jim sighed and sat back in his seat.

“Chekov, report if there are any changes.” Jim needed to make sure nothing too bad would happen this time. A few minutes later, Spock Prime arrived on the bridge.

“Jim, what is wrong?” He asked as he stopped beside the Captain’s chair.

“There is a strange energy in this area similar to that of the energy caused by the Narada and the Jellyfish’s arrival.” The elder Spock frowned, before moving over to Chekov and reading the energy levels himself.

“So it would seem.” He said returning to Jim’s side. “Maybe-“ He was cut off by a large flash in front of the ship, and as they watched, slowly came through another Starship. “This was unaccounted for.” Spock Prime admitted.

"Fascinating." Came Spock's voice.

Jim grinned as he watched, a very familiar Starship made it’s way fully out of the rip in the universe. “Is that… the Enterprise?” Sulu asked, shocked.

“It would appear so.” Spock said, standing from his station.

“Captain they’re hailing us!” Uhura announced, turning to face the Captain.

“On screen.” He watched as a feed came to life on the screen.

“This is Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise, who are you and why is your ship of the same name as ours?” Came the voice of the Captain over the screen. Spock Prime, who had moved out of the way of the screen, smirked at his own Captain.

“I am Captain James Kirk, and I believe you have crossed into our dimension.” Kirk Prime frowned in confusion.

“And why do you think that? Admittedly we look very similar, but it doesn’t prove your theory.” Jim turned to his Spock. He gestured for him to come over, before turning to Spock Prime and letting him do the same. There were gasps from the screen as the two Spocks walked out into view.

“I am Commander Spock of the USS Enterprise, and this is my other dimension self, Ambassador Spock formerly of the USS Enterprise.” Spock introduced himself as Spock Prime’s face morphed into an actual smile.

“It has been a long time Jim.” Kirk Prime looked close to tears.

“That it has been, t’hy’la.” More gasps, but this time from Jim and Uhura.

“What does t’hy’la mean Captain?” Chekov asked, looking around at the few shocked faces of the bridge crew.

“Umm, later lieutenant.” Jim turned to look at both Spocks in a new light.

“May we beam aboard Captain?” Kirk Prime asked, regaining Jim’s attention.

“Sure, sure, we’ll meet you down at the transporter room.”

“Alright then. Kirk out.” The feed cut out, and Jim turned to the two Spocks behind him.

“Read to go home Spock?” He asked the elder of the two.

“Very.” Jim smirked slightly.

“Spock, you are explaining why our alternate selves are t’hy’la later. Come on then! Sulu, you have the comm.” He stepped into the turbo lift and the two Spocks followed.

“The reveal that you are t’hy’la with your Captain is, as humans are fond of saying, ‘awkward’.” Jim nodded in agreement.

“I am sorry if my Jim’s actions have put a metaphorical rift in your friendship.”

“It’s okay Spock. At least we can get you home now, huh?” Jim said with a grin spreading across his face. Maybe if he and Spock were t’hy’la in alternate universes, maybe they would be in this one too. As they walked to the transporter room, Jim couldn’t help but glance at Spock. And he noticed Spock glancing at him occasionally too.

Jim grinned as he spotted Scotty trying to figure out why there was half of the Enterprise’s bridge crew in the transporter room. “Jim!” Spock Prime called, speeding ahead to meet his friend.

“Spock!” Came the teary reply. Jim’s smile grew wider as he watched the two embrace. “Wani ra yana ro aisha.” Jim couldn’t help but overhear as the two partners admitted their love after so long of being apart. He watched as the rest of Kirk Prime’s crew greeted Spock. Uhura was crying and Chekov and Sulu both embraced him tightly. Finally, Jim turned to Spock. Spock was looking at him as well, and it made Jim blush. Spock’s own ears turned a slight shade of green, but his expression betrayed nothing.

"Shall we introduce them to our crew?" Jim asked his friend.

"Affirmative, Captain. I believe it would be an interesting experience."

"Yeah, interesting."


End file.
